


content

by merrihael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i want myself an iwaizumi hajime too, just enjoy yourselves y'all... selfcare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrihael/pseuds/merrihael
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime's hands hold a certain kind of magic that can bring a stressed and overworked Oikawa Tooru to his knees, and by knees I mean turn him into mush in the shape of a sleepy human.





	content

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livennadin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livennadin/gifts).



> this happened on a whim ’cause my darling friend was feeling not so good and i absolutely had to deliver her some soft iwaois. and also gift them to y’all because everyone deserves softness, love and self-care.

Oikawa Tooru is a third year astrophysics student, the captain of his college volleyball team and a doting uncle. He is _also_ sleep deprived, stressed beyond belief, and running on too much coffee for it to be healthy. Such is the life of a college student striving for perfection, but that does not mean it’s _nice_. Even the warm spring day and the singing birds can’t make him feel better.

Iwaizumi Hajime attends a different college, and his dorm is across the city from Oikawa’s, but he is still lounging on Oikawa’s bed when he unlocks the door. Iwaizumi waves a hand in greeting, not looking away from his phone. It’s like he was always meant to be there, like he belongs in Oikawa’s space, among all of his things. Oikawa knows Iwaizumi has the key to his dorm - he _gave_ it to him - but it still catches him off-guard, just a little bit.

He drops his bag by the door and nudges the door shut with his foot. He kicks off his shoes and pads across the floor in his socks, flopping down half on the bed, half on Iwaizumi, making him look away from his phone.

“Iwa- _chaaaaan_ ,” Oikawa whines, because he knows it’ll annoy Iwaizumi into kissing him, at the very least.

Iwaizumi sighs and readjusts to accommodate Oikawa’s weight, tangling their legs together. He tosses his phone aside, and leans down to kiss Oikawa’s forehead. Oikawa grins, because his cunning plan for affection worked, like it always does. He doesn’t ask why Iwaizumi is - most likely - ditching class in favour of lounging in his boyfriend’s dorm. It doesn’t matter, because all he needs is for Iwaizumi to be _here_.

“Rough day, huh?” Iwaizumi asks, as Oikawa nuzzles further into his shoulder. He smells faintly of cologne, and _strongly_ of some sort of fried food, which tells Oikawa that he grabbed lunch at the deli they both like. His stomach rumbles, and he realizes he’d forgotten to eat lunch in the rush to get to class on time.

“Rough life,” he says, and Iwaizumi snorts. Oikawa shuts his eyes, and focuses on the warmth of Iwaizumi’s body where they are pressed together. Iwaizumi is delightfully warm, like he always is, and Oikawa feels his own body start to gradually heat up. He hadn’t realized how cold it was. He feels Iwaizumi stretch as his phone dings and he reaches for it, then hears the quiet typing sounds as he answers the text. Probably a friend asking why Iwaizumi ditched class. Oikawa smiles at the thought.

Neither of them say anything for a while, comfortable in the silence and each other’s company. Iwaizumi scrolls on his phone, and Oikawa hears his own phone ding when he sends him a meme to look at later. It’s comfortable, it’s peaceful, and it’s so them. They don’t need to talk much. They just _know_.

Oikawa hears Iwaizumi lock his phone and slide it onto the bedside table. It tips over the jar of pens Oikawa keeps on his nightstand for those three a.m. ideas, and several pens clatter to the floor. Iwaizumi winces, and Oikawa hears him mutter a curse. He laughs, and holds Iwaizumi down with his arm when he tries to get up and pick them up off the floor. He’ll do that later. He’s too comfortable right now to let Iwaizumi get up.

Iwaizumi relents, and falls back down against the pillows. His hand slides into Oikawa’s hair, and Oikawa forgets all about the pens. He muffles a groan in Iwaizumi’s shoulder as he runs his fingers through his hair. He hears Iwaizumi chuckle, but he doesn’t have the capacity to be embarrassed as Iwaizumi cards throughh his hair, over and over again, his short nails scraping Oikawa’s scalp just so.

It feels good. It feels _really_ good. With each gentle stroke of Iwaizumi’s fingers, Oikawa feels the stress start to fall away. He forgets about deadlines, about the upcoming match that will decide their fate for the season to come, about finding a good enough present for Takeru’s birthday. He forgets about all of it, and leans into his boyfriend’s hand as he cards his fingers through his hair.

“You’re like a cat,” Iwaizumi says, and Oikawa hums. He knows. He doesn’t care.

Iwaizumi moves down to the shorter hairs at Oikawa’s nape, and he feels his muscles start to relax, one by one. The tension releases from his shoulders, his back, his jaw, and he lets his head fall limply against Iwaizumi’s bicep. He’d forgotten how much he loved having his hair played with. As a child, he’d loved when his mother got her nails done at the salon around the corner: he’d sit for hours with her on the couch while she watched TV and ran her fingers through his hair, over and over.

Iwaizumi knows what he’s doing: he is not too fast, not too slow, applying the perfect amount of pressure. He twirls Oikawa’s curls around his fingers, and Oikawa knows his hair will look like a disaster zone by the time he’s done, but he doesn’t care. It feels too damn good.

“I love your hands,” Oikawa murmurs, sleepily. He can feel himself start to doze off as Iwaizumi’s hands work their magic.

“Just my hands?” Iwaizumi asks, his smile audible in his voice. Oikawa smiles too, face hidden in Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “I can’t believe you’ve been dating me all these years just for this.” He puts on a betrayed voice, and Oikawa snorts.

“I love all of you,” he says with a yawn, and wraps his arm tighter around Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi hums, and his hand pauses for a brief moment as he leans down to kiss the top of Oikawa’s head. Then, his fingers are back in Oikawa’s hair, and Oikawa lets himself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> someone tell me where i can find myself an iwaizumi that’ll run his fingers through my hair and make me feel loved.
> 
> or just come yell at me on twitter (@merrihael) let's be friends!


End file.
